Dark Love
by BlondeNeko
Summary: **FINISHED** Harry and Ginny. Perfect couple. But, Ginny has decided it to be Ginny and Draco. Now Harry is all alone until Mark, a man with evil powers, leads Harry to evil revenge. Is Harry willing to use dark magic in this game of love? UPDATED!!!
1. End

(Disclaimer: I do not own and Harry Potter characters, J.K Rowling does.)  
  
  
  
Dark Love By: BlondeNeko  
  
In a dark, cold, wet, cave three hooded figures huddled around what looked like a puddle. Their lips moved, but their voices seemed to be whispers.  
  
"The boy he can carry out Jerry's place," The one on the left side said, the other two nodded.  
  
"He will do well. Voldemort's powers are somewhat living inside of him," The one in the middle added.  
  
"Wonderful. Hope this boy is into it." All three nodded and took a knife cutting the palms of their hand, their blood falling into the puddle making it shimmer as a dark purple color. "Mister Harry Potter will join us; let the sixth year of Hogwarts be his best!" They laughed, sending a chill through the air.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Harry wake up," Hermione Granger, one of Harry's best friends hissed as she tried to wake him up from falling asleep in Potions. "You just can't sleep like that." She whispered.  
  
"Sorry Hermione," Harry said as he took his head off of the table and rubbed his eyes sleepily. "I don't know what is wrong with me. Always tired and irritable now. Scary."  
  
Ron raised a brow at Harry and then looked at Hermione. "I told you. That studying is poisoning his brain Hermione!" Ron then looked back at Harry. "Tonight we won't study.instead we'll.go for a walk! Yeah that's it!"  
  
Hermione sighed and opened up her book. "I thought maybe you two would get better grades in your sixth year here at Hogwarts but I guess I was wrong."  
  
"Hermione don't feel bad. Really. I'm going to go on a walk by myself. I'll be aright."  
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged worried glances.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry walked around Hogwarts grounds, hands in his pockets. It was night and he had told Ron and Hermione that he needed some time alone just to figure out what is wrong with him.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry spun around quickly to find Ginny. Ron's younger sister. She had a worried look on her face as she stepped closer to him. "Are you alright? You look pale." She placed her hand on his cheek, her eyes looking into his. Harry and Ginny had been going out since the end of his fifth year, but they hadn't really got serious with their relationship. It was a slow one.  
  
Harry nodded. "I'm okay Ginny.thanks for asking though."  
  
She just stood there, hand on his cheek. "Harry we need to talk. It's about our relationship." She then dropped her hand from his cheek.  
  
"Now," Harry asked getting dizzy. What was wrong with him? "I mean.sure."  
  
She didn't smile, only bit her lip.  
  
"I'm okay Ginny.now lets talk."  
  
Ginny nodded and dragged him over by some trees where they could have privacy, and where they could see the moon reflecting on the lake. "Harry I think we need to move on with our lives." She said, her voice shaking.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked as the dizziness seemed to return yet again.  
  
"I think we should be seeing other people. You don't seem to care much about me anymore. We don't talk, kiss, or even hug. I just don't think it's going to work." A tear escaped her eye and she wiped it away quickly.  
  
Harry just stared at her.  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry." She turned away from him and covered her eyes with the palms of her hands.  
  
"Ginny look at me." Harry said finally finding his voice. He couldn't believe her. He loved her, didn't mean to hurt her.  
  
Reluctantly, Ginny turned around, tears escaping her eyes.  
  
"Ginny I love you." Harry said as he put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Don't touch me!" She yelled backing away from Harry. "No Harry! You don't love me! Never did you! I have found someone else.just leave me alone!" She took off towards the lake.  
  
"Ginny wait!" Harry took off after her trying to see her through the blurred vision he was having.  
  
She still ran, pretending she didn't hear him.  
  
"GINNY!" He yelled again and stopped catching his breath. He glanced up and noticed her walking towards another figure. He blinked trying to see much better trying to figure out who this person was.  
  
Better find out. He told himself as he headed off towards Ginny and.Draco?! Harry stopped dead in his tracks and looked from Ginny to Draco.  
  
"If it isn't Potter," Draco said letting go of Ginny and faced Harry grinning. "Is this your ex-girlfriend?"  
  
Harry just stood there not believing what was going on.  
  
Ginny bit her lip and looked away from Harry.  
  
"This is my girlfriend now and if you don't mind we have some business to do if you know what I mean." Draco grabbed Ginny by the arm and stalked off, leaving Harry alone.  
  
"Hello there Harry," A cold voice said coming from behind him.  
  
Harry turned around slowly to see a man in all black, with light brown hair and brown eyes as dark as chocolate.  
  
"My name is Mark Falcon and I need to have a word with you, maybe somewhere private?"  
  
Harry didn't know what to do.  
  
"Not sure what to do Harry?" Mark asked grinning. Harry blinked. Could this man read minds?  
  
"Exactly," Harry said not sure if he was falling into a trap.  
  
"Well, why don't we go over here," Mark walked over to a shadowy area behind a wall of stone. Harry followed. "I was wondering if you would like to join my group."  
  
"Group?"  
  
"It's a group where we do bad magic. You know what I mean right."  
  
"I don't want to join," Harry said flatly.  
  
"We can get your girl back."  
  
"How do you know about Ginny?"  
  
Mark grinned. "It's my powers. Now I can help you get your girl back if you join."  
  
"Who do you work for?"  
  
"Lord Voldemort."  
  
"Never," Harry spat.  
  
"Do you want Ginny?"  
  
An awkward silence fell over them.  
  
"I'll think about it," Harry said turning around. He started walking off towards Hogwarts front doors, and turned around not seeing Mark anywhere.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Please Review! I want to know what you think! Also as you can see I'm not getting the HTML codes. ; I'm trying to work on it.) 


	2. My Answer

(CHAPTER TWO! It's short I know, sorry I needed it to be a cliffhanger!)  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked through the halls of Hogwarts just minding their own business.  
  
"Harry you seem so quiet these past few days. Is something wrong?" Hermione said noticing his cold self.  
  
"Oh sorry. I'm just not feeling to well."  
  
"We've noticed that Harry so Hermione and I have decided to spend some time with you more." Ron said glancing over at Harry.  
  
The one thing Harry had forgotten to tell Ron and Hermione was that he and Ginny broke up, and seeing that they didn't say anything about that night, Ginny hadn't told them.  
  
"Cool," Harry said lying. He really wanted to just be alone.  
  
"Hi Potter," Harry, Ron, and Hermione both turned around to see Draco Malfoy with Ginny right beside him holding his hand.  
  
"Ginny is that you?" Ron asked taken back.  
  
Ginny looked away.  
  
"Yes this is Ginny," Draco grinned at Harry. "She's my girlfriend."  
  
"Are you serious? Ginny-I thought you were going with-Harry!" Hermione said looking from Ginny to Harry.  
  
"I have something I need to do," Harry said walking away from them, glaring.  
  
"Was it something I said?" Hermione asked Ron who just looked at his sister speechless.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mark?" Harry walked outside of Hogwarts, it was Friday night and he was all by himself as usual (He had to run away from Ron and Hermione who just seemed to follow him everywhere). He was going to tell Mark his answer tonight.  
  
"Yes?" Mark had appeared in a burst of flames behind Harry. "How are you?"  
  
Harry spun around and faced Mark. "I'm good," He replied. "But I have my answer for you."  
  
Mark raised a brow in interest. "Good. What is it?"  
  
Harry looked down at his feet and let a sigh escape his lips. "I'll join,"  
  
Mark grinned. "Are you sure Harry?"  
  
Harry looked up and turned facing Mark. "I'll do anything just to get Ginny back!"  
  
"Alright," Mark said crossing his arms over his chest. "First thing is first you must meet the others, and then the fun begins."  
  
  
  
(REVIEW! :D I hope you liked it! Chapter three is coming VERY soon!) 


	3. Dark Magic

(Chapter Three is here!! :D. I also forgot to say AU in my disclaimer. Okies, you can read now!)  
  
  
  
"Come on Harry, don't be afraid." Mark said as him and Harry made their way down a dark tunnel, the only light was from the candles dangling from the top. "Once you meet the guys we'll give you your powers and then have some fun. What do you say?"  
  
"It's good," Harry said as they made their way into a small lit room.  
  
  
  
"Hello my fellow dark, mean men," Mark said cheerfully as a red-head walked out from the shadows, followed by a black-haired.  
  
"Is this Mr. Harry Potter?" The red-haired one asked grinning.  
  
"Why yes it is. Harry this is Edward Kerin, and," Mark pointed to the black-haired. "This is Jacob Newman."  
  
Both smiled.  
  
"Harry Potter would like to join us,"  
  
"Really," Edward asked as he walked closer to Harry. "What is the reason this time?"  
  
This time? Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Yes Harry, there are different reasons for other people."  
  
This was the time for Harry to ask. "Mark do you read minds?"  
  
Edward and Jacob snorted.  
  
Mark looked embarrassed. "Yes Harry I do. Sorry if I read your mind. I just seem to do that a lot."  
  
"Let's get started," Jacob said placing a candle down on the floor. Edward, Mark, and Jacob made a circle around the candle and started to chant something, must have been a different language since Harry couldn't understand a word of it.  
  
"Harry will you please come join our circle?" Jacob asked. Harry followed, and joined the circle in between Mark and Edward. Then it hit him. A strong force entered his body making it hard for him to breathe. He let go of Mark and Edward's hand and fell to the ground gasping for air.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" Mark asked helping Harry to his feet.  
  
"W-w-what happened?"  
  
"You have powers,"  
  
"Powers?"  
  
Mark had set Harry down on a couch and then sat himself on a chair followed by Jacob and Edward.  
  
"You have powers as in dark. You can throw fire as an example. But, if you go against us your powers will disappear and you'll be faced with us,"  
  
Harry stared at him.  
  
"Now lets head down to your school what do you say?"  
  
"Good luck Potter," Edward said as he stood up stretching.  
  
"All we have to do Harry is go back the way we came in. Now all you have to do is follow me!"  
  
  
  
  
  
It was late at night, around midnight and Harry had entered the Gryffindor Common Room ready to go to bed.  
  
"Harry there you are,"  
  
He glanced up to see Hermione sitting on a couch, her books spread out on the table in front of her. He looked to the right as saw Ron asleep in a chair.  
  
"Where have you been? Ron and I have been sitting here for the past four hours."  
  
"I've been out, really you and Ron shouldn't have stayed up even though Ron really isn't up, but still you shouldn't have. I should get going though," Harry headed up the steps towards the boys dormitory but Hermione stopped him.  
  
"Listen Harry, I've been worried about you. You aren't your normal self anymore. It scares me."  
  
He turned his head to look at her. "It's okay Hermione, really."  
  
She didn't believe him. "Harry if it's about Ginny I can talk to her for you."  
  
"It's not Ginny. I just need time alone." And with that Harry climbed up to the boys dormitories and slammed the door behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Ack, I am SOOOO sorry if they're really short. :/ I don't mean to I just like to keep them at cliffhangers and I want to see what people say and stuff. Chapter four is on its way! Also, the thing to go to different chapters is on top just to let you know. - BlondeNeko) 


	4. Attacked

(Chapter Four! :D I'm having fun writing these since I have nothing else to do when I get home from school. I even write the stories in my journal when I get bored. :/ Heh. Anyway go and read!)  
  
  
  
"Here Ginny, I picked this for you." Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley sat under a tree as Draco pulled out a flower from his robe pocket and handed it to her. She smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks Draco," She held the flower in her hands and watched the pink petals rub gently against the palm of her hands.  
  
Draco put an arm around her shoulder and she leaned up against him. "Don't think Potter did this now did he?"  
  
Ginny just stared at the flower.  
  
"I thought so," Draco said not hearing an answer from her.  
  
"Listen Draco, it would do me well if you didn't talk about Harry behind his back."  
  
Draco raised a brow. "Don't tell me you still have feelings for him,"  
  
Ginny just sat there.  
  
"Are you serious?! Ginny, please, look how he treated you! He is not a good boyfriend."  
  
"I know," She said quietly. "But you're right. I shouldn't love him anymore."  
  
"Excuse me can I see Draco for a minute or two?"  
  
Both Ginny and Draco turned their heads to the left to see Harry standing there, hands in his pockets. Quickly, Ginny looked away, but Draco grinned.  
  
"What for Potter? Going to tell me that you are a poor boyfriend?"  
  
"Draco I asked you nicely,"  
  
"Alright. Stay here Ginny," Draco stood up and followed Harry to a place where many trees casted shadows on them. "What is it Potter?"  
  
"Give me back my girl or you'll suffer,"  
  
Draco looked taken back.  
  
"Will you?"  
  
Draco then laughed. "You make me suffer! Are you serious?"  
  
Harry threw out his hand and a fireball appeared and headed straight towards Draco, making him flip backwards and hit right into a tree.  
  
"I am serious Malfoy," Harry spat as Draco got to his knees shaking.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Draco asked backing away from Harry.  
  
"It is this," Again Harry threw out his arm and the fireball hit Draco in his stomach, making him fall to the floor.  
  
It wasn't long until Ginny came running to figure out what was going on. As she rounded the corner she almost screamed as she saw Draco lying on the ground coughing up blood. She ran over to him and helped him stand up. "Draco are you alright?" She asked tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Potter," Draco said weakly.  
  
Ginny's head turned as fast as it could to Harry. Harry was breathing hard ready to attack at any moment. "Harry what are you doing?" She asked as a tear fell from her cheek.  
  
"Getting you back,"  
  
She almost dropped Draco.  
  
"I told you Harry, I don't love you anymore. When will it get through your head?"  
  
"You will! I will do anything Ginny!"  
  
"No, Harry stop. You and I aren't good together. Leave me alone!" And with that Ginny and Draco walked off towards the Hospital Wing where Draco would be treated with medicine and a good night's rest.  
  
"You failed Harry," Mark had appeared right behind Harry after Ginny and Draco made their way into Hogwarts.  
  
"I know," Harry said quietly as he leaned up against a tree.  
  
"Now they know. What are you going to say to them?"  
  
Harry looked down. "I don't know."  
  
"It's okay Harry. They better understand because you'll make them."  
  
  
  
(Ha! Finished it! - dances - Hope ya like!) 


	5. The Note in the Potions Book

(Okay, I have chapter five up! All this homework is driving me insane! Also the projects, but anyway, I have found the time to put up the fifth chapter! Hope you like! Please read and review!) ~ BlondeNeko  
  
"Harry, can I talk to you?" Hermione Granger asked Harry as he sat in the Gryffindor Common Room trying to do all of his homework, but Ginny had spread the news to Hermione telling her about Harry's 'evilness' and now Hermione wanted a word with him.  
  
"I'm coming." Harry said closing his Potions book and made his way over to the corner of the Common Room where no one could hear them. Yet, no one was in the Common Room at all but Hermione just wanted to be safe.  
  
"Ginny told me that you had attacked Draco yesterday. And it wasn't with your wand, it was with a fireball."  
  
Harry blinked. "It was nothing."  
  
"It was nothing!" Hermione yelled making Harry wince. "You threw a fireball, Harry. A FIREBALL! People don't through fireballs!"  
  
Harry sighed. "Hermione it's nothing okay? I'm off to bed if you don't mind." And with that Harry walked off, and up to the boy dormitory leaving Hermione all alone. With a sigh, Hermione walked over to the chair Harry was sitting in and she eyed his books. Maybe there was a note or a clue of what was going on. Quietly, Hermione opened up Harry's potions book and started flipping through the pages. It wasn't long till a piece of paper fell out of Harry's book. I'm good! She told herself as she picked up the paper.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Slipping the note in her robe pocket, Hermione turned around to see Ron walking towards her, brow raised. "What are you doing?" He asked sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Well, it's the case about Harry. You know don't you?"  
  
Ron nodded. "But, what's in your pocket?"  
  
"Oh! I was wondering that too!" She pulled the note out of her pocket and unfolded it. Ron read over her shoulder.  
  
  
  
Just incase someone finds this I'll be in the 'code' 83 1/\/ 7|-|3 \/\/00|3'5 47 /\/16|-|7. 47 7|-|3 54/\/\3 71/\/\3 45 |_|5|_|4|_! Later Harry!  
  
  
  
"Wow.that's confusing," Ron said after he had read the letter. "We can't even understand the code and I bet that's the most important thing!"  
  
Hermione crumpled the note and threw it in anger. "I WILL figure out that code! I'll do ANYTHING!"  
  
Ron stared at her.  
  
"Harry's my friend and I know he's in danger and I'll do anything to save him!"  
  
"We both will." Ron said correcting her.  
  
"Yes, of course, both of us." She said as she let out a sigh.  
  
Ron then patted Hermione on the back. "It's okay Hermione. Just get some sleep and we'll figure this out in the morning."  
  
She nodded as he smiled and walked out of the Common Room, and up to bed.  
  
Hermione glanced back at Harry's books. What else was he keeping a secret of? With a sigh, Hermione made her way to the Girls Dormitory. She will figure this out, even if she needs to risk her life. She would do it for Harry.  
  
"I'll do anything for you Harry." Hermione said softly as she placed her hand on the girls' dormitory and pushed it open, ready for bed.  
  
  
  
(Please review!! Also, I listen to music as I type so sometimes my mood changes on the song.) ~ BlondeNeko 


	6. Demons?

(Just as I finished chapter five I worked on chapter six!) ~BlondeNeko  
  
"Are yeh sure 'bout that?" Hagrid asked as Hermione and Ron sat in Hagrid's hut enjoying some tea. Hermione suggested to Ron that they should talk to Hagrid about Harry's actions, and Hagrid might know something that will help them. Ron was doubtful, but after ten minutes of arguing, Ron gave up and followed Hermione's plan.  
  
"Positive! I think someone is putting Harry under a spell or something." Hermione said taking a sip of her tea.  
  
Ron drummed his fingers on the wooden table.  
  
"Who'd want to put Harry under a spell?" Hagrid asked rows rise.  
  
"I dunno," Hermione said feeling ashamed. She was sure that Harry was  
  
under a spell, but she hasn't given any thought of who was doing it. "But, must be someone who can produce fireballs-"  
  
"Come on Hermione you should-"  
  
"-maybe some demon," Hermione said ignoring Ron. "But do demons really exist I mean-"  
  
"-I really think Harry is just going through something. Hermione you're making such a big deal-"  
  
"-If they do exist then it must be that. Hagrid do demons control people?"  
  
Ron sighed in frustration. She wasn't listening to a word he was saying.  
  
"Hmm?" Hagrid asked as Hermione stared at him. He was so confused on what they were talking about, that he had no idea how to answer Hermione's question.  
  
"Do demons exist?"  
  
"Why o'course they do. Nasty thing's I'll tell ya."  
  
Hermione beamed. "Do they control people?"  
  
Hagrid nodded. "Sure. They get people to follow 'em, usually to either get revenge o' anything they want."  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and the three of them exchanged glances.  
  
"Hermione, Ron, Hagrid?" Harry's voice asked, from behind the door.  
  
Quickly, Hermione stood up and walked quickly to the door. She opened it just enough to put her face out. "Hi Harry!" She said cheerfully.  
  
"Hermione can I come in?" Harry asked. He couldn't find them all day, and they both seemed to be keeping their distance from him.  
  
"Well," Hermione said turning around. She then looked from Hagrid to Ron, both shook their heads, they needed more time to talk. "Sorry Harry. We're putting together your birthday present!"  
  
Harry raised a brow. "It's November. My birthday is in July."  
  
Hermione faked a smile. "Well because it's really cool! Needs some time!"  
  
"But-"  
  
Harry was cut off because Hermione had shut the door in his face. Sighing, she made her way back to Hagrid and Ron. "He's suspecting something."  
  
"I would too if people were staying away from me, and closing the door in my face."  
  
Harry knocked again.  
  
"Let me try to get rid of him." Ron said getting off his seat, and opened the door, the same amount that Hermione opened it as.  
  
"Ron? You're in here too?"  
  
Ron nodded. "Yes Harry. I care about your birthday too."  
  
"Come on. You're up to something. I want to be a part of it too."  
  
"No."  
  
Harry looked taken back.  
  
"I mean, no! You can't see your present!"  
  
"You're not getting my present ready. Seriously."  
  
"I'm sorry Harry." Ron said as he shut the door in his face, just like Hermione. Quietly, Ron went back to his seat.  
  
Harry knocked again, harder.  
  
"Harry's angry." Hermione said as she looked to Ron.  
  
"Come on," Hagrid said walking over to the door and swinging it open. "Hello there Harry!"  
  
"Hagrid!" Hermione hissed as Harry stepped inside the hut and glanced from Ron to Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, you're really working on my present." Harry said coldly.  
  
"Well, Hermione put an invisible spell on it!"  
  
"Oh forget it Ron. Harry, we aren't working on your present. We were discussing this." Hermione said pulling out the note and walked over to Harry handing it to him.  
  
"Did you take this from my book?" Harry asked snatching the note from Hermione.  
  
"Yes, we did. What does this mean Harry? That you're being controlled by a demon?"  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"See Hermione! It's not true! Probably some spell a seventh year taught Harry."  
  
"Yes, how did you know Ron? Very smart." Harry said lying.  
  
Hermione flushed. "Are you telling me this is all wrong?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Kevin showed me it. He's like a Fred and George."  
  
"Argh!" Hermione yelled throwing her hands up into the air and stormed off out of the hut, and outside.  
  
"Better follow," Ron said sighing as he turned to Hagrid. "Later Hagrid!"  
  
"Bye! Come back!"  
  
Ron and Harry both waved and walked outside, and caught up to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione it was a good idea." Ron said eyeing her.  
  
She crossed her arms over her chest as she continued to walk.  
  
"Thanks though for lying to me." Harry said, as he looked straight ahead.  
  
Hermione stopped and grabbed Harry's arm. "Lying, are you serious? I was trying to figure out what was wrong with you!"  
  
Ron spun around when he noticed they weren't walking with him anymore, and looked from Hermione to Harry.  
  
"Nothing is wrong! That's what you keep thinking!"  
  
Hermione shot Ron a glare. She wanted to have time alone with Harry at a moment like this.  
  
"Alright, I'm going!" Ron said as he turned around and headed towards Hogwarts.  
  
"Harry, Kevin didn't teach you that." Hermione said sure of herself.  
  
"She's right." Mark had appeared right behind Harry, grinning.  
  
Harry spun around and looked at Mark in surprised. "Not a good time to appear!" Harry said quietly.  
  
Hermione put her hands over her mouth before she could scream. Mark grinned and put his hand out and grabbed her arm. "Don't be afraid Hermione."  
  
"How do you know my name?" She asked freeing herself from his grasp.  
  
"I only keep track of the girls I have an interest in."  
  
Hermione's eyes widen.  
  
"Yes Hermione. I like you."  
  
"Get away from me!" Hermione yelled pulling out her wand from her robe.  
  
"Don't be afraid-"  
  
"-Demon! You're a demon! You want to make me join your side!" Hermione screamed interrupting him.  
  
"Let go of the student!" Dumbledore's voice yelled as Mark looked over at Dumbledore and grinned. Then, Mark quickly looked back at Hermione.  
  
"Bye, love." And with that he disappeared just before Dumbeldore could cast a spell.  
  
"Potter, Granger get over here!"  
  
Both Harry and Hermione walked over to Dumbledore.  
  
"Are you two okay?" Dumbledore asked as he scanned over the two of them.  
  
"Dumbledore was that-a demon?" Hermione asked, her voice shaky.  
  
"I'm not sure. But thanks to Ginny, I was able to save you before something happened. She told me that something evil was happening so I came as quickly as I could to find you Harry."  
  
Both nodded.  
  
"Now, go back inside. From there will decide what to do."  
  
And with that, Hermione and Harry walked forward towards Hogwarts,  
  
Dumbledore following.  
  
(ALL DONE! Hope you liked!) ~BlondeNeko 


	7. The truth comes out

Here's the wonderful chapter 7! ENJOY! ^^ 

            "How gross!" Hermione yelled throwing a pillow from the couch of the Gryffindor Common, across the room. Ron and Harry backed away as Hermione threw more, and more, and more pillows. After a couple minutes of pillow throwing she sat down breathing really hard. Ever since she had learned that Mark likes her, she had decided throwing pillows was a good way to express your feelings and also yelling "How gross!"

            "Hermione-"

            "GROSS!" Whoosh, another pillow flew by Ron and Harry.

            Ron looked at Hermione. "You think every guy that likes you is gross?" He asked.

            Hermione's eyes gazed over to meet his. "What?"

            Harry glanced at the two of them. 

            "Well, since you found out Mark likes you, you started throwing pillows and yelling 'Gross!'"

            Both Harry and Hermione blinked.

            "Mark equals gross."

            "What about me?"

            An awkward silence fell over the three of them. No one said a word. Hermione's jaw was dropped in surprise. 

            "I'll get going." Harry said breaking the silence. He sighed, and left the Common Room leaving Hermione still jaw dropped.

            "What about me?" Ron asked again.

            She didn't say a word.

            Sighing, Ron walked over to Hermione and sat her down on the couch; soon he also sat down next to her.

            "Ron?" She said looking into his eyes. She never really looked deep into his eyes to find how beautiful they were.

            "Yes?" 

"Ron equals...love." She said blushing.

He smiled and put his arm around her. Both leaned forward, turning their head to the side, and soon their lips met. They kissed deeply, obviously wanting to do this forever. Yet, Hermione did remember her crush on Harry, but she wanted Ron more. 

"GET OFF MY GIRL!" Mark had appeared in a burst of flames, his eyes narrowed. Quickly, Ron and Hermione broke their kiss and turned to Mark.

*                                               *                                                           *

Leaving Ron and Hermione alone, Harry had made his way outside onto the grounds of Hogwarts. The November wind wiped through his dark hair. He rubbed his arms as he continued to walk, since it was getting closer to December and it was getting colder. Soon, he heard muffled giggles. Peering to the right, Harry made his way over to some bushes, and leaned downwards looking through them. There, was Ginny and Draco kissing deeply. While they were kissing Ginny kept giggling, and Draco just kept being more "playful". This was terrible. How could Ginny just betray him? Was it Ginny, or was it he? No, it wasn't him! He didn't do anything! She's the one that decided to do this. Yet, he did join Mark. Furious, Harry threw out his hand and a fireball escaped, catching the bush on fire. The bush burned away, and both Ginny and Draco stared at him wide-eyed.     

"Oh, hey. Didn't know you two were here." Harry lied as both Ginny and Draco started blushing. Ginny quickly re-buttoned her blouse, and stood up, followed by Draco.

"Didn't know you were there Harry," Ginny said smiling weakly. 

"Didn't see too much?" Draco asked eyes narrowed. 

"Didn't see anything. Promise!" Harry said putting up his hands. 

"RON!" 

Quickly, the three of them looked over to the Gryffindor Tower to see Ron fall from the shattered window. Hermione stood at the shattered window screaming and crying. Mark walked over to her, but she pushed him away.

"RON!" Ginny screamed running towards her brother.

Both Harry and Draco exchanged glances, and set off after Ginny. 

Mark then appeared in a burst of flames with Hermione in his arms. She squirmed trying to free herself, but Mark held her tightly. Ron then fell in some bushes, and Harry and Draco ran to his rescue. 

Ginny stood there crying. She then fell to her knees not sure if her older brother was okay. He might have died right when he hit the ground. It was only possible. Surviving that would be impossible.

"Harry isn't being bad." Mark said, fists clenched. He then snapped his fingers and soon Harry flew background and onto the ground. He laid there, unable to move. Mark had him under control. "Now Harry, if you do not follow orders I can control you. I guess I will!" Mark then closed his eyes and a dark shadow appeared above Harry for a couple of seconds and then disappeared.

Draco then came out from the bushes dragging the badly beaten Ron.

"RON!" Ginny cried as she ran to him. Tears escaped her eyes as she bent down and put her head on her brother's chest. "He's still breathing." 

"I'll take him the hospital wing." Draco said as Hermione broke free of Mark's grasp. 

"I'll help!" Hermione yelled running to Draco. 

Draco nodded, and they both took Ron inside, and to the hospital wing.

Ginny turned around and looked at Harry who still was face down on the ground. Quietly, she walked over and bent down next to him. "Harry?" She asked softly.

Quickly, Harry's right hand came up and wrapped around Ginny's throat. He then looked at her, his eyes cold and dark, unlike the warm green eyes she use to look into. He wasn't his normal self. 

"Harry!" She managed to say, as his grip around her neck became tighter. 

"You don't love me." He said coldly.

Tears streamed down the youngest Weasley's face. She was scared of this Harry. She could just remember their last real kiss. It was at the end of her fourth year…

i Ginny sat in the Gryffindor Common Room chatting with a couple of her other fourth year's who would move on with her to become a fifth year. They talked for a while until it got really late and most of the Gryffindor's headed up to bed. Ginny and some other people were in the Common Room too. She didn't notice that Harry was also there. 

                _"Ginny?"_

_            She quickly turned her head, expecting one of her friends, but instead it was Harry. She blushed deeply and smiled childishly. "H-h-hi Harry!" She said growing embarrassed. _

_            "Hey," He said sitting down next to her. "How do you feel knowing you'll be a fifth year next year?"_

_            "I'll be older. Mum said I can then date." Ginny could have killed herself. That wasn't what she really wanted to say. Or was it?_

_            "I hope you can." Harry said blushing._

_            She raised a brow. _

_            "Ginny I've wanted to tell you something."_

_            She nodded knowing what was coming. He was going to ask her out. On how she has dreamed of going out with him. _

_            "I want you to be my girlfriend."_

_            She smiled widely. It was true! He DID want her! _

_            "I want you to be my boyfriend."_

_            They both smiled and went into a deep, long kiss. She could remember his taste, and how he felt. _/i

And now, here she was, with his hand around her neck choking her. As it was harder for her to get air into her lungs, everything around her seemed to get dizzy. She was dying. She thought on how everyone would miss her, until she felt herself fall to the ground, Harry's hand no longer was around her neck.

            After getting air back into her lungs, she looked back at Harry, whose eyes were now a warm soft green color. He looked at her wide-eyed and confused.

            "See Harry, you can not escape evil." Mark said walking towards him. "It has taken over you and even magic can not defeat it."

            Harry looked at Ginny. "Ginny I'm sorry-"

            "Get away!" Ginny yelled cutting him off. "I hate you!" She quickly got to her feet, and ran off, towards Hogwarts.

            "GO AFTER HER!" Mark yelled as Harry looked at him, glaring.

            "No. I won't." Harry said determined.

            "Fine," Mark said as he snapped his fingers and soon Harry was back in that evil stage. "Love is not strong enough to cure evil." Mark said disappearing in flames.

            Harry stood up and hovered above the ground. He watched the red head make her way towards the castle running as fast as she could. He would kill Draco, and her. 

(There you go. ^^. I'll go work on chapter 8.) ~BlondeNeko


	8. GoodBye to you

            "GO AWAY!" Ginny yelled as Harry flew after her, just like a ghost. She ran down stairs and turned quickly to the right hoping that he would pass her. Ever since she entered the castle, he had come after her, and no one seemed to be around. Why was no one here? 

            "I found you!" He chimed as he noticed her standing up against a wall. 

            "Go away!" She cried as tears fell from her cheeks as fast as a rapid.

            "No. I must kill you."

            Her glazed eyes looked up at him. She trembled as she tried to stand up, but she was too scared. 

            "This is how much love hurts!" Harry yelled as he stopped hovering, and now stood on solid ground.

            "NO!" She yelled as she took off yet again, and made her way closer up to the Gryffindor Common Room. She heard footsteps behind her, and she quickly turned her head to see Harry chase after her. _I'm going to die! _She said to herself as she ran up more steps. She then tripped over her foot and fell to the floor.

            "Clumsy," Harry said walking towards her. "So I'll just kill you off."

            Ginny frantically looked around for some type of weapon. Then out of the corner of her eye she noticed a dagger! It was hidden in a corner on the left. Someone must have left it here and forgot to retrieve it. _"Magic can not defeat evil!" _Mark's voice rang through her ears, as Ginny crawled over to the dagger and picked it up. She quickly faced Harry and he threw out his hand as a fireball came her way, but she rolled out of the way just in time. 

            "I'm sorry Harry!" Ginny said getting to her feet. 

            He noticed the dagger. Quickly, Harry stepped back away from Ginny.

            "Ha!" She yelled as she threw the dagger at Harry. She watched the dagger fly right into his chest, and seconds later blood came running down his Hogwarts uniform. His eyes widen as he fell to his knees, and tired to pull the dagger out but it was no use. 

Suddenly, his cold eyes disappeared, and his green eyes returned and he looked at Ginny. It was his true self, not evil. "Ginny!" He managed to say. "It's me!"

            She looked at him, not wanting to cry. "Defeat all evil." She said boldly.

            "But Ginny!" Harry said wincing from the pain caused by the dagger in his chest. He had only seconds until it would plunge into his heart. "I love you! I didn't want it to come out like this!" He said falling to his knees.

            She bit her lip trying not to cry.

            "Ginny!" He yelled as his own tears came from his eyes. "It's me! Really!" After a couple silent seconds Ginny had figured out that he was his true self and not evil. As fast she could, Ginny pulled the dagger out and hugged him. 

            "Don't die! I'm so sorry!" She cried as she felt his chest go up and down quickly. He was dying.

            "Ginny." He said quickly.

            She looked into his green eyes and saw the tears escape them. 

            "I-I-I want you and D-d-Draco to be h-happy!" He said closing his eyes as he breathed hard. She then laid him down on his back.

            "No! I was wrong! It's suppose to be you and I!" She said as tears fell from her face and onto Harry's uniform. 

            "H-h-how? Look I-I-I'm dying."

            She cried louder. All the things she did mean wise to Harry stung in her heart. It hurt as much as the dagger did to Harry. "Don't die!" She said in between cries.

            "I-I-I love y-y-you and a-a-always will." He said as his breathed in his last breath. Harry's right hand, which Ginny held in her own hands, fell out of her grasp and down to his side. Harry had died right in front of her.

(I'll make a little epilogue for those who are wondering what happened to Ginny, Draco, Hermione, and Ron.) ~BlondeNeko


	9. Epilouge, Questions and Answers

Epilogue, Questions and Answers:

            **Ron and Hermione**

Both carried their relationship for the rest of their lives and eventually got married. They have two kids, and are planning for more. Ron went on to learn more about Muggle Studies, and Hermione became a great Hogwarts Teacher. Ron took Harry's spot in Quidditch, in honor of his best friend. 

            **Draco and Virginia 'Ginny'**

Draco and Ginny broke up in the seventh year. Draco's Father couldn't stand having his son go on with a Weasley. Now Ginny is alone and doesn't talk much. She has a picture of Harry in her locket, and never takes off the necklace. She keeps it close to her heart. Draco moved on, and married someone else, and is very famous. He could care less about Ginny now.

            **What happened when everyone found out about Harry's death?**

Ginny couldn't hold herself together, Ron and Hermione didn't talk to anyone in days, Draco left all of them alone, and Dumbledore had a special funeral for Harry.

            **What was the Dursley's reaction to Harry's death?**

They were happy and sad. In happy ways: 1. Not worrying on having to care for another person 2. There would be no magic 3. Not hearing Harry. Reasons in a sad way: 1. They couldn't pick on him anymore 2. There wasn't an extra person to help out with chores 

            **What about Mark and his gang?**

Mark and his gang decided to go and try to destroy Voldemort, but instead Voldemort killed them. 

            **Where was Cho Chang?**

Ah, yes Cho. Cho was gone a lot in her seventh year since there was family problems at home. She kept leaving Hogwarts, and never was around. When she did come back and find out about Harry, she did cry herself to sleep since she really could never tell Harry how she did feel about him. She truly liked him and wanted to be with him when she was done crying over Cedric. Now she has to cry about Harry's death. 

            **What if Hermione had gone with Mark?**

I doubt it. Hermione hated Mark. It wouldn't have work. That's fire with fire, very hard to put out. If so, Hermione would help Harry, and probably both would die, plus if she didn't help Harry she would follow Mark to try and defeat Voldemort, and then there she would have died. 

            **Hermione x Harry?**

It was on my mind. It would add a little twist to the story, but it would make Hermione look kind of like a player. Plus, poor Ron would be alone. Also, both Ginny and Hermione would be crying for Harry, and that would just get to complicated. 

            **Virginia 'Ginny' x Mark?**

Let me say this; WOULD NOT WORK. The story would be too confusing. 

            **Hermione x Draco? **

Would be cute…but Ginny x Ron? No way! He's her brother! So only Draco would fit. Also, I don't think Ginny x Mark would work. Ginny wasn't the type for Mark. So it wouldn't work for Hermione x Draco.

             **What about slash? **

To tell you the truth, I hate boy/boy and girl/girl relationships. Scares the hell out of me. It's just wrong in my point of view. – Twitches – 

Any other questions you have? Just ask them in review and I'll answer. But review anyway if you don't have a question! Also, when you post your review of a question, I'll make another page of Questions and Answers! Hope you liked this story! It is now FINISHED! ~BlondeNeko


End file.
